


Even Princes Fall in Love

by Custos



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Corrin is mentioned once, M/M, Sharena is mentioned, for not understanding emotions, honestly she shows up and laughs at Alfonse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Custos/pseuds/Custos
Summary: Alfonse wants to know more about Kiran and realizes he’s in love with him





	Even Princes Fall in Love

Alfonse let out a sigh as he opened the door to his room. An entire day passed and all he learned about the summoner was that he had no siblings. To make matters worse; Alfonse didn’t even hear this from Kiran directly, just happening to overhear Corrin talking with him. Alfonse was not jealous, regardless of what Sharena would say. He just wanted Kiran to tell him about his life before anyone else. Alfonse had gone to Sharena, wanting her option on why lately Kiran was always on his mind. Her answer was…not very useful.

“You sound like a love-struck maiden!” She laughed, “I should have known that Kiran would win you over! So, what’s your plan for courting him?”

Alfonse immediately denied having any romantic feelings for Kiran and any plans to court him. The only feelings he had for the summoner were completely platonic. Even though Alfonse had not meant for it to happen, Kiran became his close friend and then his trusted partner, it only made sense that Alfonse wanted to know more about him. Alfonse did not have any romantic feelings for Kiran. None what so ever.

With another sigh, he made his way to the balcony admiring the moon and stars, grateful for the cloudless night. While gazing at the night sky, Alfonse couldn’t help but think of Kiran. And wished he knew more about the summoner.

The biggest mystery surrounding Kiran would have to be about the summoner himself and his life before he got summoned to Askr. Whenever Kiran was questioned about his life back home, it would somehow turn into Kiran talking about just his home world. He had to wonder how Kiran managed to do that every single time, without fail.

Alfonse came to the realization that the reason why the conversation would shift to Kiran’s world was because of the prince himself. It’s not entirely his fault – it’s just that Kiran’s home world seems so interesting. And Alfonse couldn’t help himself, he had to know more about it.

Memories of the day he first learned of Kiran’s world came to mind. It was after freeing the World of Binding from the Emblian Empire. The difference between their worlds was staggering. Kiran’s world seemed like a fairytale. His world had so many things completely unheard of in Askr; and any other world they’ve been through. It was truly fascinating. Kiran’s world has skyscrapers, cars, and so much more machines and devices that Alfonse couldn’t even dream of.

Alfonse fondly looked back at the day where Kiran introduced his own personal device, called a cell phone. (But that’s a story for another day)

It was like Kiran came from a magical world. When Alfonse voiced those thoughts to him, Kiran responded by giving Alfonse the most wonderful laugh and smile he ever witnessed in his life.

“That’s cute. But magic doesn’t exist in my world.” Alfonse’s heart was racing so quickly; he was sure that time itself slowed down and thought his heart would burst right there and then.

_Cute. That’s what Kiran said. But what did he mean by that? Was he calling the thought of his home world being magical cute, or calling Alfonse himself cute? What would it take for Alfonse to hear that laugh again, and see that smile?_

Feeling his face heat up Alfonse shook thoughts of that day from his mind, trying to focus on the matter at hand. Alfonse wanted to know everything about the summoner. His likes and dislikes, his home, his fears, his hopes and wishes, his love life-

_Wait what. Alfonse was currently battling against the Emblian Empire, to bring peace back to the world. He had no time to think about his own love life. So why would he want to know someone else’s?_

Alfonse told himself that the only reason he wants to know about Kiran’s love life was because the two of them are friends. Really good friends.

With those thoughts pushed aside Alfonse could focus on what mattered, Kiran.

Kiran was an enigma. It appeared that, despite leading the Order of Heroes, absolutely no one – not the numerous heroes Kiran summoned, not Anna, not Sharena, and not even Alfonse knew much about his summoner.

_…His summoner?_

_Since when did Alfonse think of Kiran as his? Kiran didn’t belong to anyone. He was free to spend time with whoever he wanted to. The prick that Alfonse would feel in his heart, whenever Kiran wasn’t by his side, was nothing. The pang of anger and jealously that went through Alfonse when he saw Kiran smiling and laughing with the heroes without him, didn’t bother him at all. Not in the slightest._

Alfonse knew that he shouldn’t be feeling jealous of the heroes Kiran chooses to be with. They’re perfectly capable of protecting Kiran on the battlefield, and have promised to do so. It’s a huge relief, knowing that Kiran has so many heroes looking out for him when he isn’t there.

_But still…sometimes Alfonse wants to tell Kiran to stop spending all his time with heroes and spend it with him instead._

Alfonse knew couldn’t do that to Kiran, because Kiran wasn’t his to control.

_Kiran wasn’t his…_

Alfonse thought that he should bring Kiran here with him, to help put his mind at ease. And to possibly figure out why his mind was such a mess.

* * *

 

It was just the two of them stargazing on the balcony connected to Alfonse’s room. Kiran’s hood down, revealing the black hair that Alfonse always wanted to run his hands through. He noticed that the summoner had taken off the gloves he usually wore, and had to suppress the urge to hold them and never let go as he saw Kiran holding onto the railing. The stars were reflected in Kiran’s magnificent, golden eyes. A sight so beautiful that Alfonse ignored the stars above them, in favor of gazing at the ones in Kiran’s eyes. A leaf being carried by the wind, found itself caught in Kiran’s hair.

Kiran didn’t notice, too preoccupied staring at the unfamiliar starry sky of Askr.

Alfonse’s hand seemed to have a mind of its own. Before he knew it, Alfonse had the leaf in hand and couldn’t help but think how soft Kiran’s hair was.

That didn’t go unnoticed by Kiran.

“Alfonse…?” Kiran asked as he turned to face the prince, running his own hand where Alfonse had just brushed. He was surprised that the normally reserved prince would brush his hair out of the blue. A light pink dusted on his cheeks.

Was it from the chilly night? Or was Kiran genuinely blushing? Alfonse decided that it didn’t matter. A sight like this was surely a gift from the gods. And he had to wonder if he pleased them recently.

He then realized that Kiran was staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

“There was a leaf! And I thought it would be best to remove it! My apologizes for touching you so suddenly, I didn’t mean-” Alfonse began, presenting the leaf to Kiran and showing him that he had a perfectly valid reason to touch Kiran’s hair.

“Don’t worry it’s fine,” interrupted Kiran, “I was just a little surprised, that’s all.” As Kiran spoke he took the leaf from the prince’s hand, letting the wind carry it away. “I can’t believe that I didn’t notice it,” Kiran said smiling, “Thanks for getting it Alfonse.”

Alfonse could feel his heartbeat speed up as Kiran directed that smile at him. He knew that he was staring at Kiran, but he was unable to look away. Not that Alfonse would look away if he could. Kiran’s lips looked so soft; Alfonse wondered what they would feel like on his own.

“What’s wrong Alfonse? Is there another leaf in my hair?” Kiran asked as he ran his hand through his hair, searching for a leaf.

At that moment, Alfonse knew that he could no longer keep his feelings for the summoner bottled up any longer. He grabbed Kiran by the hand and pulled him close. Placing his other hand under Kiran’s chin, and titling the summoner’s face up. Alfonse took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

“Alfonse? What’s wr—”

Before Kiran could finish his question, Alfonse crashed his lips onto the summoner’s, eyes closed. Alfonse could feel Kiran freeze. If Kiran was surprised at the prince removing a leaf from his hair, then gods know what the summoner is feeling right now.

Alfonse knew the potential backlash for his actions, but that didn’t matter. All he could do was marvel at how much softer Kiran’s lips were than he thought.

It was paradise. And Alfonse wished that the moment would never end.

But he knew the reality of it. So Alfonse pulled away as he slowly opened his eyes preparing for the worst. He was expecting the summoner to hit him for doing such a thing, and storm off in anger and disgust.

What greeted Alfonse instead was Kiran looking at him with wide eyes and a lovely shade of red across his face.

“Alfonse…?” The summoner asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Forgive me Kiran…for my impulsive action, but I could not restrain myself any longer!” Alfonse declared as he looked at right at the summoner, “Kiran I have fallen in love with you and I want to always be by your side!”

Noticing that he was still holding onto Kiran, Alfonse let go of the summoner and took a step back.

“I know that this is a lot to take in…and I don’t expect you to return my feelings…” It took all of the prince’s will to keep his voice from wavering, “But all I ask is for your answer…Kiran, if you don’t…if you don’t feel the same, then you can leave. And tomorrow we can pretend that none of this happened… and just be friends…like before.” As hard as Alfonse tried he couldn’t keep the sound of utter desperation from his voice. He could feel his eyes starting to water, tears threatening to fall.

Even if Alfonse had all the focus and strength in all the worlds; nothing could stop him from feeling absolute dread creeping upon his entire being. Just the thought of Kiran walking away was almost too much for the prince. If he had to see Kiran leave, Alfonse knew that his heart wouldn’t be able to handle it. So he clenched his eyes shut and lowered his head, hoping to stop his tears from falling. And to relieve some of the pain when the inevitable would happen. In the next moments, the summoner wouldn’t be there. It would be painful; but it would be better than seeing Kiran leaving with his own eyes.

Just then, he felt two warm hands on both sides of his face, and Alfonse immediately snapped his eyes open. He was greeted with Kiran’s radiant smile.

“Alfonse,” the summoner spoke lovingly as he wiped the prince’s tears, “I can’t believe that you would think I would leave you…when I, feel the same way.”

Alfonse couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “Kiran, you mean to say-”

“Yes,” Kiran confirmed, his voice filled with affection, “I’m in love with you too, and I want to stay by your side.”

The moment those words left Kiran’s mouth, Alfonse found himself hugging the summoner as tight as possible, burying his face in Kiran shoulder. He felt one of Kiran’s hands stroking his hair softly. When Alfonse heard a small laugh from the summoner he loosened his hold on Kiran.

“You’re just full of surprises tonight Alfonse.” Kiran grinned, the smile on his face seemed even brighter than before.

“And you just made me the happiest man in all the worlds,” Alfonse said, as he gave Kiran the warmest look the summoner ever seen on the prince, “Words can’t even begin to describe how grateful I am that you feel the same.”

The moment was almost perfect. And Alfonse knew what he should do to make it absolutely prefect.

“Kiran, may I kiss you again?” Alfonse asked, hoping Kiran will say yes.

“Of course,” Kiran answered, “I thought you would never ask.” Alfonse felt his heart skip a beat. He gently pulled Kiran in for another kiss. 

* * *

 

With a jolt, Alfonse snapped out of his thoughts.

_Did he just fantasize about a romantic relationship with Kiran?_

_Looks like Sharena was right…_

With a frustrated groan, Alfonse ran his fingers threw his hair, feeling stupid for not realizing sooner.

“I’m in love with him…I’m in love with Kiran.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I couldn't come up with a title and almost named this "local prince discovers he's gay for his summoner"


End file.
